Life
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: She had tasted of life, and it made him remember. Oneshot. Bankotsu x Sango.


**Author's Note**

Youkai Hime90: I know I should probably be working on chapter 7 for my Yu Yu Hakusho fic Longing (which I keep putting off) but the voice in the back of my head wouldn't stop pestering me until I wrote this, so yeah here it is. A Bankotsu x Sango fic. Enjoy. Oh, yeah, just to let you know Lucerne is a flower that symbolizes life.

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Inuyasha.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashbacks_

Life

_By: Youkai Hime90_

Spring was the season of life.

The cold of winter had gone away and death was now replaced with life. Everywhere there was healthy green grass and blooming flowers. The air was warm and relaxing as it whispered through the trees, lulling winds causing the flowers in the fields to dance.

Spring was a time when everyone got roaring drunk, singing songs, tellingly stories, laughing and enjoying life to the fullest; momentarily forgetting their troubles.

But spring made Bankotsu _remember_.

Remember that he could not feel the cold of the wind, or the warmth of a woman's touch. Remember that he was dead and no longer of the living. And as time went by ever so slowly, no matter what he would always stay the same.

For this very reason, Bankotsu _hated_ spring, and longed for the bitter cold of winter.

Bankotsu walked through the forest with his Banryuu by his side, his steps deliberate and smooth, oozing with confidence. Birds chirped, and the gentle breeze blew past, carrying the laughter of children from the village not too far up the dirt paved path. He paused and stood there for a moment, breathing in the fresh, clean air with his false lungs that he would never appreciate, before casting a wayward glance to the green foliage.

"I know you're following me, d_emon exterminator_," the former mercenary drawled casually, "why don't you come out from the shadows and say hello?"

Sweat beaded down the back of Sango's neck and trickled past her tensed shoulder blades as she gazed back at Bankotsu who was staring up at her with his dark, coal eyes. He made no motion, and neither did she. She was not that foolish, and did not trust him.

He finally spoke, breaking the mesmerized stillness. "You're that dead boy's older sister aren't you?"

Sango's nostrils flared and she jumped down from her perch in the tree. Pain flashed across her brown eyes before it was quickly suppressed. Anguish overwhelmed her in powerful waves, as acute and sharp as a knife thrust to her heart.

Her voice wavered, betraying her true emotions. "Yes, he is my brother." She summoned her inner strength that had brought her here in the first place; chin tilting up in pride, "We are of the taijiya bloodline."

Bankotsu liked beautiful things, and Sango was definitely that. He smirked at her then, causing her to bristle as he gazed meaningfully at her, taking in every curve revealed by the skin-smoothing silk of her black armor. Despite the fact she was one of his 'enemies' he wouldn't mind taking her to his bed. But he wouldn't voice such thoughts aloud.

"Why are you here?" He was grave, as he stared at her and she was quiet then, her eyes shining with something he couldn't quite identify.

Couldn't quite remember.

"I…I came to ask you something."

He arched a delicate eyebrow, wondering what this woman could possibly want to ask him as she got closer to him. Then, when his dark eyes met hers, desperate and pleading he realized what she wanted to know. The rich, earthy sound of his laughter filled the air and Sango cringed.

"You wish to know what death tastes like? So that way you won't feel guilty when you send your brother into the after life?"

Sango nodded as she padded forward timidly, before regaining confidence. His hand came around her waist and he pressed his cold lips against hers in a bruising kiss, gnashing his teeth against hers. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as he devoured her hungrily, selfishly. When she drew back, he licked his lips, staring at her. It had been warm, like the sun, and he'd shivered at the taste of her. So foreign yet so familiar at the same time.

Because…

_She had tasted of life._

And somewhere far off Lucerne flowers wilted in the sun.


End file.
